Neck and Neck
"Neck and Neck" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 18, 2013. Overall, it is the 46th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, while Chris and Martin search for the answer to why giraffes have long necks, a mischievous giraffe begins secretly taking Creature Power Suit parts and supplies from the Tortuga. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. While the Kratt brothers are packing their gear, a giraffe pokes its head through the window. Outside, they find a few more giraffes, and afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and "transform into their animated selves". The Kratt brothers introduce the giraffe to Aviva after one wakes Chris up while he was sleeping in his hammock. Aviva begins to wonder why giraffes have long necks, and begins a conversation with Koki, who has finished building a retractable window for the Tortuga. She says to her that she thinks giraffes have longs necks because long necks allow them to reach leaves high up in the trees. Koki strongly disagrees, saying that giraffes use their necks in fights with each other. They then decide to settle the dispute by asking what the Kratt brothers think. The Kratt brothers have no idea how to answer the question, so Chris decides on an experiment to find out. For the whole time this was going on, a giraffe stuck its head through the new retractable window and takes a roll of tubing. The Kratt brothers find a giraffe, which Martin names Necktie, and send a scan of its neck to Aviva, who uses the information gathered to create a Giraffe Power Disc. While she was doing so, the same giraffe that poked in before takes a critical component – the deactivation module, out of Martin's Creature Power Suit. Afterwards, Jimmy quickly teleports the Suits to the Kratt brothers, who follow Necktie to a mixed herd of herbivores. Chris activates as a zebra, and Martin activates as a giraffe. After a lion attacks Necktie, the Kratt brothers decide to deactivate their Creature Power Suits. Chris successfully does, but Martin is unable to. Aviva realizes that she lost Martin's Suit's deactivation module, but she says she has the plans and can make another one. Again, while nobody was looking, the same giraffe that took the deactivation module takes the plans. The Kratt brothers decide to continue the experiment by first finding a place with undisturbed trees. Jimmy tells the Kratt brothers that he knows of such a place that he fenced off a while ago, and sends them the coordinates. As for Martin's dilemma, Aviva resorts to using the deactivation module in Chris's Suit. Koki takes Jimmy to the site, where Chris and Martin are waiting. Chris breaks the fence surrounding the area. Not long after, several herbivores arrive. After Koki and Jimmy leave with Chris's Suit, a giraffe challenges Necktie for his female. At first, the giraffe beats him, but Necktie repeatedly retaliates with attacks from his neck. After the final blow, Chris realizes that Necktie has the longer neck, and he thinks that might benefit giraffes in fights, supporting Koki's proposition. The Kratt brothers also realize that giraffes are the only herbivores that can reach the leaves high up in the trees, supporting Aviva's proposition. They call the rest of the crew to tell them the good news, but all Aviva could say was that Chris's Suit disappeared and that Martin "might be in giraffe mode forever". At first, hope is finally lost for Martin, until the Kratt brothers see a giraffe with everything that their team previously lost. They follow it into a thicket, and Martin calls out its name as Necklace. When they follow Necklace out of the ticket, they find her with Necktie. Necktie hits Martin a few times, which convinces Necklace that he is stronger than Martin. While the two giraffes embrace, Martin picks off all their stuff off of Necklace's neck. At the end, Aviva inserts the deactivation module back into Martin's Suit, and after concluding that long necks benefit giraffes in more than one way, the Kratt brothers, both with Giraffe Powers, and the rest of the Wild Kratts play soccer. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers climb up a tree to feed and to get a closer look a giraffes. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Nubian Giraffe|'Nubian Giraffe']]: Necktie, Necklace *Grant's Zebra: Maze *Thomson's Gazelle *Lion *Impala *Greater Kudu Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Elk Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Warthog * Rothschild's giraffe Trivia * On PBS Kids, the giraffe was measured at 18 feet, but on TVOKids it was measured at 5 meters. Key Facts and Creature Moments * The giraffe is the tallest animal in the world: up to 18 feet/5 meters tall. That's taller than 3 grown-up people. * Scientists are still working on the answer to why giraffes have long necks. Gallery giraffe.wk.tortuga..PNG|Necklace, the giraffe, behind the Tortuga giraffe.wk.10.PNG|Aviva is looking at Chris and Martin on the large screen. giraffe.power.wk.05.PNG|Aviva and Koki on the right giraffe.wk.04.PNG giraffe.wk.08.PNG|Chris and Martin in Zebra Power and Giraffe Power aviva.045.PNG|Aviva is holding the plan of the deactivation module. giraffe.wk.06.PNG|Necklace has already stolen a roll of tubing and the deactivation module of Martin's Creature Power Suit. giraffe.wk.07.PNG giraffe.wk.11.PNG|Necklace is stealing the plan for the deactivation module. Jimmy is there. giraffe.wk.09.PNG giraffe.wk.14.PNG giraffe.wk.17.PNG giraffe.wk.15.PNG giraffe.wk.tortuga.012.PNG wk.tortuga.PNG wk1203.png wk1204.png wk1205.png|Aviva and Koki on Chris' Creature Pod wk1206.png wk1207.png wk1208.png wk1209.png Wk1220.png Wk1219.png Wk1218.png Wk1217.png Wk1216.png Wk1215.png Wk1213.png Wk1212.png Wk1211.png Wk1210.png Neck And Neck.girafe power.png Neck And Neck.Live screen-shot.PNG|Live action segment: Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt are feeding a giraffe. Chris sleeping in Hammock.png|Chris is still sleeping, but only few seconds. It's visible that Chris Kratt wrote… Martin waking up.png|…and directed the episode. Martin is leaving his hammock now. Chris Tangled up in Hammock.png|Chris has just been tangled up by a giraffe. Bros and Neckalace.png|Chris and Martin are looking up at the giraffe. Elk Fighting on Screen.png|An real life elk is fighting on Koki's screen. Angry Aviva 4.png|Angry Aviva in slit (not split!) screen mode Angry Koki 2.png|Angry Koki in slit screen mode Bros with Hot Chocolate.png|Chris and Martin with hot chocolate (delicious!) Angry Aviva 5.png|Aviva is angry. Get it Neck.png Chris finds Giraffe.png|Chris is getting licked by a giraffe he and Martin are standing below. Giraffe.wk.02.PNG Chris Measuring Giraffe.png|Chris is measuring the giraffe's height. Bros Spinning.png|But Chris and Martin are spinning now around the giraffe. Bros Tangled up.png|Chris and Martin are tangled now: Martin is wrapped by the measuring tape. Chris can now scan the neck of the giraffe Martin names Necktie now. Giraffe Neck Dta.png|The neck of a giraffe has only seven cervicals. Chris looking at Gazelles eating grass.png|Chris has just activated Zebra Power. He is looking at gazelles eating softer grass. Chris looking at Zebras eating grass.png|Chris is looking at zebras eating harder grass. Martin having Neck Trouble.png|Martin has just activated Giraffe Power, but he is having trouble with his neck. Martin running from Lions.png|There are two lions Martin is running away! Sad Martin.png|Martin is sad. Aviva looking for Deactivation Modjule.png|Aviva is looking for the deactivation module Necklace has stolen. Martin Neck Cramp.png|Martin has a neck cramp. Crew glaring at Jimmy.png|Aviva and Koki, Chris and Martin are glaring at Jimmy. Aviva telling Koki and Jimmy to not tell them.png|Aviva is telling Koki and Jimmy to not tell them sth. Chris Taking Fence a part.png|Chris is removing one wood truss of Jimmy's fence. Giraffe1.JPG He doesn't look very Friendly.png|A giraffe) isn't looking friendly. Kung fu Martin.png|Kung fu – Martin Chris telling Martin the Positives.png|Chris and Martin are depressed because they can no longer experience creature adventures with Creature Powers. But Chris is telling Martin the positives of Giraffe Power. Neckalace.png|Necklace is wearing the roll of tubing, Martin's deactivation module and Chris' Power Suit. Chris and Koki 3.png|Chris and Martin want to play "giraffe soccer" (giraffe-themed soccer) now. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes set in Africa